Big Brother
by Hollow619
Summary: Sometimes the younger sibling takes up for the older one


Friday was suppose to be the day where your off school without a care in the world for the next three days. However before Laharl could have his freedom he had to first talk to the school principal who was busy talking to the four boys that Laharl had to deal with earlier that day. However he wasn't the only one who was being seen. Next to him sitting down and looking at her hands was his little sister Sicily. Laharl who was leaning against the wall, arms folded, looked down at his sister. He wasn't mad, nor was he upset at all. He was more confused and amazed at what had happen today that involved his little sister. He couldn't help but wonder what was his sister thinking at the time.

Laharl was known to be the strongest and baddest kid in Underworld highschool. He was an 18 year old boy that had have his share of trouble with people. At first he was a bit of a jerk to alot of people, one of those people happen to been Flonne. She was a sweet, kind hearted girl who he couldn't stand at first. He nicknamed her love freak, mainly cause that ALL she ever talked about. But after a while he didn't mind her hanging out with him and his so called childhood friend Enta. The longer Laharl was at the school the more he grew to have a few friends (Although he calls them followers) along the way but at the same time had a few enemies as well who didn't miss a chance to try to fight him. Sometimes it was one person while others it was a group and yet Laharl always came out on top. Despite his size, he was very strong, strong enough to take out even the seniors of the school and hardly break a sweat. To Laharl they were all talk and nothing to back it up. Theres other in the school who had have similer issues but they manage to handle themselves pretty well. Hell he had a couple of fights with them. Their names were Adell and Mao. They were one of the few friends he made at the school. Adell was a decent guy, he wasn't annoying or a pain. He did have a habit of saying how he does certain things by his style (Which he often thought was weird) but other then that he was alright to him. Mao and Laharl are "Okay" with each other. There wasn't any hate nor love for the other. They were just "Okay" and that was that. However Laharl stood out more so then the others mainly cause of his height along with his antenna like hair. So of course there was always assholes who would starts fights with him. Laharl didn't mind starting fights himself if he had a good reason to, such as if you decide to steal his meal or just plain get on his nerves then all hell will break loose. But when it comes down to people trying to pick a fight with him he made a point not to engaed in those fights as long as they don't throw the first punch. This was only because as many times Laharl got into those fights from when people started to insult him. Flonne and His mother wasn't exactly happy about that and felt he needs to be the calm one in those kinda situation and not be the one throwing the first punch. It was hard, VERY hard to do so but Laharl did his best to not let those bastards bother him too much.

But in this situation Laharl wasn't exactly the one who started the fight but it seem Sicily did so herself. Growing up Laharl at first didn't care much bout having a little sister and despite their parents wishes to get along, he just wasn't one to be open or affectionate towards his sister. He found her annoying if anything else. But strangely despite this she always followed behind him, still wanting to be around him even thou he clearly show nothing but dislike towards her. All that changed one day when Laharl was stuck watching his sister at the park. She was playing while he was busy with his PS Vita. However he heard a cry from a distance and saw that some older kid was picking on her cause of her hair and was calling her a freak. He also notice that the toy bear she always had with her was being stepped on by the said kid. Something snapped in Laharl and in seconds he had the kid on his butt with a very pissed off Laharl hovering over him with his fist raised high. He still remembered what he screamed at that kid. "If you ever touch my sister again it'll be the last thing you ever do!" He screamed from the top of his lungs. The kid ran off while a very angry Laharl was calming himself down. He look at his sister who wasn't at all scared of her big brother temper. Upon making eye contact with his sister he relaxed completely. He bent down and picked up her bear and after dusting off the dirt from it, he hand it back to her and looked to the side, clearly embarrassed from his outburst. From that day forward Laharl saw her not as an annoying pest but his little sister that he always had to look after. Growing up he made it his duty to be there if she needed him. Hell even when she was getting shots from doctors he made sure to be right there to be sure the shots wasn't anything bad or that would really hurt her. Of course Laharl would always say that he only does it cause his parents wouldn't let him hear the end of it if not but everyone who really knew Laharl knew why he really did it. So when she turned 14 he wasn't expected to be told that his sister would be going to the same school as him. According to his dad she was pretty smart, so much so that the school Laharl was would be the best school for her in terms of getting the best education she needed. Sicily was thirlled about this but Laharl was a bit unsure bout the whole thing. Sicily would normally come to his school to give him his forgotten lunch when he rushes to school and even then he worries bout her leaving from the school. Laharl was so used to being her protector that he became overly worried about most things involving his little sister. So the fact she was going to the same school as him both made him sure to keep an eye out for her but also made him worry bout the trouble that may or may not happen.

The first week wasn't bad and she seemed to gotten the hang of some of the classes. She hung out with Laharl and his group of friends more then anything in which she became good friends with Flonne and Rasberry. Over all things seemed to be great. Till school was over. There was these group of kids who always tried to get a rise out of Laharl and they have in most cases but never enough to where Laharl got into a fight with them and this time wasn't any different. "Well well well, if it isn't antenna head. Going to make a few tv sets work today ?" The boys laughed as Laharl was walking by them not at all paying them any mind. "Hey i guess he gone soft guys, he can't even stand up for himself anymore hahaha!" One of the boys stated while the others laughed at the boy while he was still walking away from them. "Nahh he just knows hes to scared and if he ever started a fight he be on his ass crying for his mommy" The boys laughed even harder while Laharl closed his eyes and calmed himself as he left the school. Unbeknowst to Laharl however in the ladies room Sicily heard the whole thing and had her hands balled to a tight fist. She was angry and she wasn't gonna let those punks talk ill to her big brother. Laharl was waiting outside for his sister and when she did came out she had a frown on her face. Laharl raised a brow at the rare look of his sister. "Something wrong ?" Sicily simply shook her head and started walking ahead of her brother. Laharl stared at her back but shruged his shoulders as he followed behind, dismissing the matter as they headed home.

The next morning was a friday and Laharl was the last to leave for school. Sicily headed out first which confused Laharl at first, normally they would go to school together but he brushed it off as no big deal. But just as he was about to reach the school..."Take back what you said bout my big brother!" Laharl froze knowing full well who that voice belonged to and followed after it. As he got around the school he saw Sicily along with the kids from yesterday. "Awwww look boys, Laharl little sister is taking up for him now" The boys laughed at the little girl which made her even more mad. "I'm gonna say one more time.. **TAKE...BACK...WHAT..YOU...SAID!"** The leader of that little four man group bent down to Sicily heght and grin. "Or what ?" To a surprise to not only the three boys but Laharl as well Sicily decked the boy. HARD in the face. So hard in fact he landed on his back holding what seemed to be a broken nose. Laharl stared in shock at his sister. Where the hell did that little innocent girl he been protecting all this time ? "You little bitch!" One of the boys ran forward to hit her but in an instant Laharl was in front of Sicily holding the boys fist in his hand before punching him in the fact in the same matter as his sister did the other guy. "Big Brother!" Sicily called out. Laharl didn't look at his little sister, his protectiveness for his sister kicked in and he was gonna lay pain on these guys. Your dead Laharl, you and that little shirmp for a sister. Laharl got in a fighting stance ready for them but to his surprise Sicily was next to him giving the same stance as him. Laharl stared at her and was gonna say something till he heard the boys ran towards them and without another word so did Laharl and Sicily.

And thus here they were about to be seen and talked with over a fight that had happen. The ending result was that Laharl and Sicily won, they did got hurt thou along the fight, minor bruises on both of them but nothing major. Laharl still looked down at his sister and at her bruises. In this past this would had drove him crazy but now seeing them and seeing how she got them, he didn't feel that at all oddly. Even the one on her cheek. She stood in front of him and took a punch to the face before giving out a stronger punch in return. Laharl never saw that side of her before and he never ever thought that she be strong, strong enough to stand up to kids older then her and strong enough to fight, take a few punches and not at all be bothered. As a big brother, he was darn proud of her.

"I'm sorry Big brother." Sicily said in a low tone. Laharl heard her but was confused as to why she was sorry. She looked up at him and saw the confused look he gave. "Those guys, i heard what they said bout you..and it made me very angry, your not weak and your no coward. You could take those guys on in your sleep..so when they said that. I just couldn't help myself..i didn't mean to get you into trouble again, even after Mommy told you not to get into any more fights, i got you involve in one cause of me..I'm sorry big brother..please don't hate me for it." Sicily then looked back down sadden. Laharl stared at his little sister and honestly, he didn't care bout getting into another fight, he didn't care bout what his mom or dad might say and he didn't care as to why his Sicily did what she did. There was one thing he had to clear up before ANY of that. "Hey!" Laharl shouted which made Sicily looked back up at him. Laharl walked over and kneel in front of her. "Don't you ever EVER say i would hate you. Your my little sister and i'm your big brother. I don't care if you punched the teacher cause of me. That doesn't mean i'll ever hate you for it. So i don't ever want you to say that again got it ?" Sicily started to tear up and gave a bright smile. To most this would seem like a normal thing but for Sicily, knowing her brother this was his way of saying he loved her and that he could never hate her, simply cause she his little sister. Sicily leap from her seat and hugged him tightly. Laharl was a bit frozen by this but slowly hugged her back and sighed. "And thank you for sticking up for me. That was pretty brave of ya" And he meant that, he never would assume Sicily of all people would do that. Sicily pulled back and giggled as she folded her arms much like her big brother. "Well of course. I'm The great Laharl little sister after all!" Laharl stared at his sister before giving her a knowing smirk and pats her head softly. "Damn right you are!"


End file.
